A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hand tools, more specifically, a ratcheting tool that swivels.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a rotating socket in mechanical communication with a drive ratchet, which is able to rotate therebetween; wherein the drive ratchet would connect with a handle that would rotate about a longitudinal axis; wherein the rotating socket is rotated via a worm gear positioned inside of a socket housing; wherein the worm gear features drive gears at distal ends; wherein the drive gears are both in mechanical communication with a bevel gear that extends to the drive ratchet; wherein both the drive ratchet and the bevel gear freely rotate about a worm axis, which enables the handle and drive ratchet to rotate stationary, and maintaining mechanical communication between the drive ratchet and rotating socket.
The Shieh Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,608) discloses an adjustable angle ratchet wrench having a head and handle hinged about a bolt. However, the adjustable angle is not freely rotating between the drive ratchet and rotating socket while continuously providing mechanical intercommunication therebetween.
The Anderson et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,288) discloses a power driven socket holding ratchet wrench capable of being positioned at an angle relative to the wrench head. However, the angle is not freely rotating while maintaining mechanical intercommunication between the drive ratchet and rotating socket.
The Cole Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,184) discloses an indexable wrench that can be angularly adjusted to rotate a nut or bolt in the conventional manner while avoiding contact between the handle and an obstruction. However, the wrench does not provide a drive ratchet to rotate with respect to the rotating socket while maintaining mechanical intercommunication therebetween.
The Lan Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,125) discloses a ratchet wrench with an angle adjusting device. However, the ratchet wrench does not include a worm gear having drive gears at distal end that maintain mechanical communication with a bevel gear of the drive ratchet.
The Lee Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,429) discloses a ratchet wrench having a pivotal head so that the operational angle of the head relative to the handle can be changed. However, the ratchet wrench does not provide for a drive ratchet that rotates along a longtiudinal axis of a handle, and which maintains mechanical communication with the rotating socket while also freely rotating therebetween.
The Turtle Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,625) discloses a wrench apparatus that includes a wrench head with a swivel adaptor, a combination handle and extension bar attachable to the swivel adapter and a ratchet head. However, the wrench does not teach a rotating socket in mechanical communciation with a worm gear having distally opposite drive gears communcable to a bevel gear thereby enabling swivel motion to occur therebetween.
The Colace et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,548) discloses an adjustable extension that is designed for being employed with ratchet and hinge handle wrenches. However, the extension does not provide swivel action between a rotating socket and drive ratchet.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a rotating socket in mechanical communication with a drive ratchet, which is able to rotate therebetween; wherein the drive ratchet would connect with a handle that would rotate about a longitudinal axis; wherein the rotating socket is rotated via a worm gear positioned inside of a socket housing; wherein the worm gear features drive gears at distal ends; wherein the drive gears are both in mechanical communication with a bevel gear that extends to the drive ratchet; wherein both the drive ratchet and the bevel gear freely rotate about a worm axis, which enables the handle and drive ratchet to rotate collectively with respect to the socket housing, and maintaining mechanical communication between the drive ratchet and rotating socket. In this regard, the swiveling ratchet departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.